


Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño mocoso

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Drabble para la pagina Riren and ereri lovers por el cumpleaños de Eren Jaeguer.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño mocoso

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia Levi es papá soltero. No pregunten por la madre porque ni yo se quien seria. Hay un poco de EruHan y se hace eco de la cuarentena que estamos viviendo hoy en día en pleno 2020.

Saltaba de un lado a otro con la hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba cosa que siempre lo sacaba de quicio más nada podía hacer ya que solo tenía dos años y era su único bebé. Podría ser muchas cosas pero sobretodo siempre sería su mayor preocupación y la razón por la que tendría desvelos.

Apenas balbuceaba cosas como comida cuando tenía hambre mientras se colgaba de su brazo o del suéter mientras intentaba ver lo que cocinaba. Tan pequeño e impaciente , demandante y difícil de tratar con otros de su edad, algo celoso y curioso , con tan solo dos años había cambiado su tolerancia a actitudes que en otros fácilmente no perdonaría pero por ser su pequeño diablillo o dolor de cabeza se lo aceptaba por no tener más remedio.

Con esto de tener que trabajar desde casa por la cuarentena tenía que aprovechar el tiempo en organizar su papeles, mantener al diablillo entretenido mientras tanto y limpiar todos los días, hasta la alcoba , por miedo a las bacterias de las palomas que solían meterse a la misma y por la que no le permitía a Eren salir muy seguido.

Cuando hasta la última mota de polvo estuvo sacudida , el piso completamente lampaceado hasta el balcón y sus superficies limpias con cloro y Lysol , los vidrios limpios con Windex , no estuvo del todo satisfecho.

Después de eso se metió a bañar lo más rápido que pudo pues Eren estaba jugando y no quería hacerlo esperar además que tenía que hacerlo meticulosamente porque era su cuerpo el expuesto a bacterias.

Después de eso , se vistió y arregló para hacer una pequeña torta casera de cumpleaños; había pensando en comprar una en una panadería cerca de donde vivía pero estaba cerrada por la cuarentena así que le tocaba hacer una por su cuenta.

Había visto suficientes vídeos pero hasta ahora no había a tenido tiempo de hacer un ensayo y error por lo que hoy sería oficial , saliera lo que saliera sería la torta de cumpleaños de Eren.

Colocó los huevos en un bowl mientras los rompía para empezar a batir , luego puso una taza de harina a revolver con los huevos por unos cinco minutos y luego colocó sobre un molde redondo para que quedase la base, una vez vertido colocó una cucharada de polvo de hornear y puso dentro del horno mientras lo prendías 350 grados.

Estaría observando con mucho cuidado el horno al tiempo que ponía un cronómetro en su teléfono donde tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos de tiempo para revisar que todo fuera en marcha.

Mientras tanto puso la pasta a cocinar a la holla de agua hirviendo mientras terminaba de agregarle los toques a la carne molida que había hecho el día anterior.

Si bien era un día como cualquier otro y que debido a la cuarentena no se había dejado de sentir como domingo , pues no dejaba de ser un día eventual en su vida pues su pequeño mocoso lo valía. Le estaba haciendo su comida favorita y de paso un pequeño pastel.

Una llamada a su teléfono interrumpió sus quehaceres por lo que al ver que era Hange contestó:

—Hola cuatro ojos , ¿Cómo va la luna de miel?

—Ay Enano, como se nota que haz cambiado mucho.

—Oigo a Erwin por ahí.

—Que va! Se fue a montar en la banana y se callo. Dice que trago mucha agua y está tosiendo.

—Quien lo manda al capitán.

—Oye te llamo porque se que es el cumpleaños de tu hijo Eren. Te lo digo antes que se me olvide.

—Ok

Justo en ese momento oyó la voz de Erwin junto a Hange enviando felicitaciones y que debería venirse a la playa.

—Ustedes están locos. Se fueron de vacaciones y el mundo en cuarentena.

—Pasaremos la cuarentena acá pues no hay mucha gente y hay distancias largas entre todos así que…

—Si si , como sea. No me vengan llorando cuando empiecen a sentir los síntomas por que no tendrán asilo en mi departamento.

—Que amoroso eres. En fin solo quería saludar al pequeño Eren ,¿podrías ponerlo en el celular?

—¡Que petición más rara! Está viendo la televisión mientras juega con los legos, te enviaré fotos y vídeos pero ahorita no quiero desconcentrarlo. Sino querrá venir a la cocina y ese lugar lo tiene prohibido.

—Que malo eres.

—Tienen wifi donde se hospedan, seguro pueden esperar.

—Vale, luego hablamos , cuídate.

—Ustedes también.

Colgó puso el celular en la mesa. Se dio cuenta que la pasta se estaba cocinando de más y la carne se le estaba secando por lo que apagó ambas. Después de colar lo que quedó de la maltrecha pasta y servir la carne molida le sirvió en un pequeño plato a Eren llamándole a comer mientras colocaba su silla de comer.

El pequeño apenas olfateó la comida se le hizo agua la boca y emocionado se levantó para caminar hacia su padre quien lo alzó y lo sentó en la silla mientras le servía su plato.

Le gustaba mucho y a pesar de la comida maltrecha Eren lo devoraba como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Adoraba ese entusiasmo en la vida que tenía su pequeño y más aún por su mala comida según Hange.

Mientras lo observaba comer olvido que la torta se estaba terminando de hacer en el horno pero por suerte el cronómetro del celular sonó para recordarle por lo que fue a revisar.

Espero unos quince minutos más para apagarlo y sacarlo con cuidado usando sus guantes especiales. Reviso que la textura fuera blanda y cremosa para luego colocar una velita en el centro y prenderle para finalizar la torta.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño mocoso, eres lo más bonito que me ha dado la vida— dijo para sí mismo al verlo soplar la vela y aplaudir divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado


End file.
